Movies are real life
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth is a successful actress and Percy is in the military. Suddenly Annabeth is supposed to play in a movie about a mission Percy went on. Sadly Annabeth has a abusive boy friend named Luke. What happens when Percy is ordered to help with the movie.
1. Drunk

**Hey. This is a new story. I am using one maybe even more Oc´s from the story Eagle and Trident. I hope you have fun. Please tell me how you like it. Ohh and Luke is a famous actor to. He is by the way twenty-four years old.  
**

**(Things you should know. Annabeth Chase: attractive. Blond.. Storm Gray Eyes 19 years old. 5.9. extreme smart. One of the worlds most famous actors and brilliant architects)**

**(Things you should know. Percy Jackson: Tall. Black haired. sea-green eyes. 23 years old. 6.9. Clever. US Navy SEAL. Team 1 Leader. born fighter. sometimes is evaluated as childish.)**

Annabeth pov

To my surprise I was surprised when the flashlights of the camara´s blinded me as soon as I stepped out of the studio. "Is it true that Luke castellan got you pregnant?" "Are you really going to play in the movie. The medal of honor?" "What kind of hair conditioner are you using?" "Are y already engaged to Luke?" "What is your opinions to our government?" "Were will your honeymoon be?" Those were the kind of questions shot at me but I just smiled and waved as my body guards hurried me to my limousine.

Sadly Luke was inside the vehicle. As soon as I sat down he leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips. His hand wandered to my stomach. After a few seconds I manage to push his hands away and break the kiss. "Luke stop. Please." He backs away. "Why. What is your problem?" The blond boy demands. "I don´t really like physical contact I lie. I liked making out with the one boy friend. I had in my nine-teen year old life but I choose him and I really liked him. This one I didn´t like at all. I didn´t even choose him. That was my cursed mother again. Luke laid a hand on my upper leg forcing me to push the hand away again. "Luke. Stop it." I hiss at him. "Why you my girl friend?" Ohhh yes I was a multi millionaire and one of the worlds most famous and successful actors and talented architects out there but I was not able to choose my boyfriend, the movies I played in or how my boyfriend treated me because my mother thought it was good publicity. I guess Luke would have raped me by now if my home wasn´t crawling with body guards and I could have them. remove Luke with ease so at least I was safe in my own home.

"Fred would you please head to Lukes home. We are going to drop him of."

"Will do Ms Chase:"

"What are you doing? I thought I said I wanted to spend this night at your place." He demands. Ohh shit. " Listen Luke. I am not comparable with you sleeping at my place. I am not even comparable in you sleeping at my place. Hell I am not even comparable with you kissing me." Suddenly my cheek is on fire. He hit me. "Listen you little slut I-" Suddenly my phone rings and I quickly pick it up. "Hello Annabeth." I knew the cold voice to well. It was my mother. "Yes mom." I reply just as cold:"

"I want you to play in The Medal of honor. It is a big movie and you are expected to be in it since you are my daughter.."

I sigh. "Listen mom. I do not want to play in some military propaganda movie in wich I would be the girl friend of some loyal American soldier. That would not be good for my career and since I know you I know you offered Luke a role on the cast and since you are you it is very clear that will be the role of the guy I am dating"

"Listen Annabeth. You are going to play a member of an élite group of fighters that conducted that operation Angel that they pulled of last year to free those hostages in some jungle of Africa.. This is the biggest role of your career. I am your mother and I know what is best for you. Now I am negotiating with the military to help us with this movie because with out their advice and hardware our movie will be quite useless. Now go home. We will talk more later."

"Son of a Bitch." I end the call. Damn the military. My mom had just told me the military had declined the request that they help us and there no way we would be able to make this movie with out them considering that this damn movie is about the military. I grab my lap top and start checking emails. Hmmm There was of course the Press. They wanted to be informed about my relationship status with Luke. My mother thought it would he hilarious and clever if she announced that we had started dating even if that was the biggest lie in human history. Luke obviously liked the Idea of us dating and tried to turn it into a real relationship.

Athena, my mother was already talking about marriage and this was going way to fast for me.

This wasn´t even a real relation ship. This was torture. She had even told me to get pregnant to create a scandal and make a few more head lines but I had been able to convince her that this would have ruined my public image. I close my lap top and walk to cupboard to were I deposed my secret stash of vodka. I grab the bottle and eject the lid. Then I let the liquid run own my throat and nearly gag it out again. The drink was disgusting but it was the only way to bridge the emptiness inside me. I had tried cutting myself but I didn´ like blood. Drugs disgusted me even more than Alcohol so this was the only thing that was good enough to meet my needs. After I drank all I could manage the bottle fell to the ground and dropped onto my madras and fall asleep.

When I woke up again my head was pounding horrible. I may have over done it with the alcohol then I notice that the phone was ringing. Then I walked toward it and ignoring the pain the noise was creating inside my head. "Hello?" I groan.

"Annabeth, I´ve been trying to call you since 03:00am. Listen. For some reason the military wants to help us with the movie. The word is they have actually asked two people who went on tat mission to personally assist you. It appears they are banned from duty or a few months because of some PTSD problems. Since you slept through you don´t know that Luke is coming over to your place in few minutes and so are your advisers. The plan is that they will live with you so you get the feeling for how they react and think. In normal every day life wich will make it a lot easier to play them. Ohh and Luke will be staying at your place to for the time being. So Luke will be at your place in like ten minutes and your advisers will be here in half and hour."

I grin to myself. "Well then I will take a nice long shower and wait for my advisers to be here before I let Luke into the house."

I could hear my mother take a deep breath."Listen Annabeth. Don´t act like a little girl. You will have to get used to Luke being around and having sex with him really soon because your relation ship is bringing us millions. Okay. Now tonight you know what to do. You will invite Luke into your bed or there will be consequences young lady."

"Drive to hell. I am not sleeping with that perv." "Annabeth. I am your mother. You owe me respect."

"I do respect you. I am just master of my own body." With that I end the call and run into the bathroom ignoring the shower and ignore the ringing door bell and telephone. Twenty five minutes before my two new helpers come I guessed that Luke wouldn´t have the time to do anything. I pulled on some cloths and ran down the stairs towards the doors of the villa.

I open the villas door and there stands a red-faced Luke. "Listen you little bitch. If you ever let me standing there like that again I will fuck you senseless."

"No you won´t." I stutter. Suddenly he grabs my by my hair and drags me into the house. Then he pushes me against the wall and crashes his lips against mine."Luke Please stop. " I gasp but he ignores me. "Sorry? Is there a problem here." The voice was female, clear and confident.

"Listen you slut. If I have want to have a chat-" He fell silent when he saw the woman about twenty-three old. She had brown hair, brown and was wearing a black navy uniform with golden buttons and a hell of a lot medals handing from her chest. "Who are you."

"Lieutenant Sophie Mcking from the US SEALs" (Yes I know I used this oc before but I just love my oc. Some of them are really great so sorry. Ohh and I don´t have that much fantasy)

She pushes Luke to the side and shakes my hand. For a second I thought I saw anger sparkling in her eyes but it was away so fast that I could have imagined it. "You must be Annabeth Chase. I heard quite a lot about you. Now my bomb bunny of a Team leader is late...again. We arrived in the US from over seas a few hours ago and the idiot decided to go to Starbucks and buy ever chocolate hip cookie they have available since he didn´t have any in a year. They don´t have those in Afghanistan so he has to stalk up. The bad news is that even when he comes he will have a sugar rush wich means he will most likely be useless and he has no Idea who he is meeting today.." I shake her hand and ignore Luke just like she did. "Hello. I guess introducing myself would be a waste of time. Sorry. Until an hour ago I had no idea I was getting visitors." Sophie grimaced. "Yes. My commander and I were on our way to Germany to visit some of our comrades that are on vacation in a hospital and we get sent here. Is this about this strange movie?"

I shrug. "I guess so."

Luke grunt angry. "Hello. I am Luke Castellan. Annabeths co. actor and boyfriend."

"I don´t care. You are Captain Jackson´s business and I think he won´t like you.." I was starting to like this woman. Suddenly a Humvee comes shooting down the street and pulling into the drive way of my house and just comes to a stop inches from a black Audi that had to belong to Sophie. Sophie groaned. "Ohh my gosh. This is like the worst sugar rush did he ever had and we had quite a few incidents. How much of that stuff did he eat this time?"

For some reason I giggle. She cracks a smile. "Yes Ms Chase. That it the man in whose hands I lay my life into ever since deployment I am sent on. A man in a black uniform identical to wearing an officers hat. He was tall, had wide shoulders and was muscular.. Shortly cut black hair and mesmerizing...sorry I mean interesting sea green eyes.

"My name is Captain Percy Jackson from the US SEALs.

**Hey. Yes this is the first of most likely many chapters. This chapter went better than I thought. It might just be the best first chapter I ever made so I deserve a few Reviews. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	2. Knowing me knowing you

**So I am back. I hope you all are well and have a nice day. Take care. **

**To Sunlight Summoner: Thx. Here it is. I hope you have fun.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: The next chapter up now. Percy fits in that troop**

**To LavanyaS : The percabeth will always prevail in the end. Be it in death.**

**To Astarate: Thank you.**

Annabeth pov.

Percy turned his attention to Sophie."Val. What are we doing here?"

"If you had read our orders you would know what we are supposed to do." "But I hate reading." He wines like a little child but for some reason his eyes stay guarded." Anyway Perc. May I introduce you to you celebrity crush since we watched that chick flick on board the Nevada. Percy meet Annabeth Chase." He raised an eyebrow and pulled Sopfie to one side but we could still hear what he whispered. "Okay. Listen Val. As much as I usually enjoy it when you humiliate me, even if it is in front of an actress but we are on an assignment."

"But Perc. They are our assignments. These two are playing us in operation Angel."

Percy flinched. "Who would be so sick and turn that into a movie. It was a massacre. If I have to remind you only thirty pro-cent of us came home on that mission. Who would want to watch that?"

"My mother is like that." I offer. Percys eyes locked on mine and I could see anger boiling deep inside them but his face stayed calm and polite. His voice had turned cold by now. Great. What a way to meet people. "Well than Ms Chase. It is a pleasure to meet you.".

Luke suddenly noticed that no one seemed to care about him. "Hello. I don´t need to introduce myself."

"Sorry. I don´t know who Luke is. But I think I have seen you some were before." Sophie whispered something in his ear. His face brightened."That junk. Wait. I thought that movie was banned on the Nimitz because the CO thought it was junk. Did the boys smuggle it on board again."

Sophie smiled." Wait you did?" Sophies face stayed polite and indifferent. "Sophie. The CO said he didn´t want that junk on board his ship and for ones I agree with him. Hell even the Admiral agreed." Then the two burst out laughing.

Well then Mr Castellan. Let´s walk." The two walked away.

"Well then Annabeth. I think we should get to talk." I nodd "Yes follow me." I lead her into my bed room and noticed that the vodka bottle was still on the floor.

Sophie spots it at ones and raises an eyebrow.. I quickly pick it up and through it in the paper bin. "Ehm. I don´t normally drink. That was a total lie, I did drink. Almost every night. Even more when Luke was there.

"It´s Luke. Isn´t it."

"What? How do you know?" "Listen Annabeth. In my job line you learn to read people fast or you die very fast. You forgot that I fight wars in the shadows. If you must know, I saw the little episode at the door and the little bruise at you jaw points out that this hasn´t happened the first time. " I couldn´t help but grin. I had always prided myself in being impassive and good at reading people. Sadly I had met some one who out classed me by far and took two of my strengths and gone pro. "Hey. I thought I was supposed to learn to act like you. Not the other way around."

For the next two hours we talked. Finally a question burst into my head."You know when you teased Percy,...well"

"About you being his author crush. Yep it is true. He even has a poster of you hanging over his bunk on the USS Nevarda."

"He really didn´t know that he was coming to live with me?" I gasped. "Why are you so interested in him."

"I am not." I raise my hands in defense. "I just like having as you would say it, Situational awareness."" Ohh yes he might ask for an autograph or for you to take a picture with him." I stare at her. "Ohh come on. We are just normal people to. I am a Nightwish and Hammerfall fan and I got my own collection of celeb pics with the goal keeper of the American woman's soccer team and with the President of the united states. Everyone needs my hobby.."

Okay this was really strange and my expression must have shown my confusion because she laughed. "Yes we have a private life. The President does not lock us into a wardrobe after missions and take us back out when he needs us againn. For instance I like singing, sparing, driving out on a boat with Percy, taking dancing lessens and going to baseball and football games with my team and then beat the crap out of some hooligans.

Suddenly Percy comes in. He was looking quite annoyed, apparently Sophie thought so to. "What´s up Perc?"

"Luke is stupid.. He tried to get me to ask him for an autograph in front of the paparazzi. He even said I was in on operation Angel in front of running cameras. Hell. That was classified." Sophie rolled her eyes. "What did you do to him?" "Well I punched him in the face with the camera of a journalist and I broke another journalists arm." Sophie sighed. "If you want to we can switch."

"Really Thanks..wait what."

"The thing is Perc I want to spend some time with Luke if you get the meaning,. Annabeth here told about what a nice guy he is and I want to spend some time with him. Now you can get a pic with Annabeth here and post it on our team FB group or you can get her auto graph. Anyway. I suspect I can find Luke in the closest hospital. Have fun with Annabeth."

She stood up and walked toward the door.. Percy gathered his seances. "You stay with Annabeth. That is an order Lieutenant Mocking."

I pretend to be insulted. "What is so bad about me.." "Nothing... but-" "Bye Percy. Have fun." With those words she left. We stood there for a moment until Percy mustered the courage to fill the awkward silence. "Hi. I am Percy." Then he waves at me and I wave back."So. It is now public that you are a SEAL." He nods. Then he bites his lip in a total adorable way... I mean a bit cute way.. "Is something on your mind?" "Well...can I have your autograph?" I sigh. "Yes. I will give you one as soon as you got something to sign or wait a second we can just take a pic." I pull my out my HTC and walk to Percy and put my arm around his side.

"Put your arm around my shoulder." He does what I tell him and we grin. "Ohh and put that officers hat on. "

He raises an eyebrow. "Ohh come on Precy. For me a pic with a SEAL is just as cool as for you with a movie star.. This way both have something out of this." He does as I told him and I photograph us in the large mirror hanging from my room wall. A few seconds later I send the picture to his smart phone with blue tooth.

We sit down on my bed to post our pics. Then it hits me that ever single of my millions of fans will see this pic.

I up load the pic and write a comment. "I am going to replay operation Angel for a movie in a studio and millions love me for it. He is a SEAL and really was there. His name will never be known." I post the pic nervously. "Hey Percy. Can you give me your Facebook name. I want to add you to my friend-list."

"My Facebook name is Kelp Head."

While I type in the name I ask him about the name but Percy just says that his cousin made the account for him. I find only one kelp head but the privacy settings showed nothing. "Can you add me. I can´t send you a request.."

A few seconds later his request pops up and I accept. His profile pic was of him in swimming trunks sitting next to Sophie letting feet dangle of the edge of a sail boat.

There title picture showed Percy and Sophie and six other men with beards and sunglasses. All were carrying assault rifles and machine guns and wearing heavy desert combat gear. I scrolled down. There were pictures of Percy being hugged by a woman who looked like she could be his mother and a little girl. Percy on a birthday party. Percy in a black hawk pointing his rifle at the desert below and hundreds of other pics showing him in his job or at home.

Suddenly I noticed that on the new picture it looked like I was leaning against him as if I was his girl friend or something. . That was embarrassing. And the pic already almost had one hundred likes and twenty comments.

"So Percy. Any family?" He smiled. "Yes. I have my mother. Step father and little sister. You?" "I guess I have my mother. I ran away from my father and step father when I was seven."

"Want to talk about it?"

**Hey. I hope you had lots of fun. If you want you can read the story Eagle and Trident. It is quite similar to this one and it is a bit longer then this one. I hope you have lots of fun. Please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	3. Great parents

**I hope you have fun.**

**To AvengingPhoenix: Listen. I know the SEALs are out of character in my story. I´ve studied warfare my entire life. Now in this story the SEALs name is the important thing. They are the most respected group of fighters in the world. I hope you still happy with this story.**

**To PixelUp: I guess you want to even more now.**

**To Astarate: No he is a monster.**

**To DeathGuardian24 : I will do my best. Beta readers are free to ably.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : Good to hear that you liked it. I will not stop working.**

Athena pov. (haha you didn´t expect that)

I looked up from my lap top. One of my Agents who was keeping tabs an on Annabeth had told me to check her up on Facebook and I did it. There was the picture. My daughter leaning against that black-haired boy. He was supposed to help in the movie and now this.

She was leaning in to him and it was apparent that she liked him. She was supposed to be with Luke and she had never uploaded a picture of him. Hell Luke had paid 2.3 million for Annabeth. He wanted sex with her and her career would profit from this. How dare she. I would have to give a part of the money back if nothing happened soon. Now there was this soldier. From the comments under the pic I could tell that her fans already suspected that something was up. They loved the unknown SEAL.

Maybe she would be responsible and do as I told he to. If she slept with him tonight all would well but that girl was just to stubborn and didn´t do the best thing. If Luke just raped her... no that wouldn´t work. Annabeth would be so stupid and call the cops and Annabeth had people staying at her house that would protect her. That soldier was turning out to be a problem. There was nothing I could do against him because he was already very popular among fans. Ha the perfect courageous SEAL that saved hostages in the jungles of Africa. Of course they loved him. He could easily become rich and popular. Maybe if the thing with Luke failed I should get them together. Annabeth even liked him. Damn I really needed to get that girl married. No the SEAL wouldn´t work. He maybe popular but he isn´t rich. He could be but he most likely was married to his job and as a soldier you didn´t earn much money.

All this just wasn´t going as planned. Hell if raising a daughter turned out bust I would have to find a way to make up for the expensive of sending her to an elite school and everything. How could that girl be so ungrateful. I gave her her life and she would´t even marry the boy I choose for her.

**(Iknow that Athena is really mean in this story. In the Eagle and Trident she is totaly bad ass and cool.) **

Annabeth pov.

I filled a glass with orange juice and sat down at the breakfast table..It was impressive how fast Sophie and Percy had set it up and yesterday night was fun. Sophie had somehow gotten wind of my mothers orders concerning Luke and had suggested a sleepover in my room. When Luke entered the room he had gotten an unpleasant surprise. Obviously my mother had informed him of her orders. Anyway. Luke slept on the couch wich was hilarious.

"Morning Annabeth." Percy greeted me brightly making my heart flutters for some reason. "Hey Percy. Sleep well." "Yes I did Ms Chase. I have never slept better than tonight. Actually you have the best guest bed in the world." For some reason I giggled. "Well then Mr Jackson. Feel free to hang around."

His eyes sparkle. "I think I will Ms Chase. As long as you continue have so much food in you house as you do now I have no reason to leave. By the way. You look stunning today."

"Hey. What´s going on here:" I spin around and see Luke who was glaring at Percy. "Ohh they are just flirting." Wait what. No we aren´t." Sophie just grinned at us. "No she wasn´t." Luke said confidently. "She is my girl."

"Yes. I noticed that last night." Sophie mumbled. He glared at Sophie. "Listen you little bitch.I paid more money then you will earn for Annabeth. "

I stood up quickly. "Wait. You what."

"I paid your mother 2.3 million for your ass." He yells at me. "You did what?" Percy yells. "Her mother sold her to me. She actually promised that I could have her last night. She will be very unpleasant when she hears of your behavior." I was too shocked to say anything. I knew my mother was quite bossy and tried to control me but I had no Idea that she sold me like a slave."Get out." I hiss. "What did you just say?" Luke demands. "I said get out." I spit back. Suddenly he grabs me by my hair and drags me toward to bed room. Three heart beats later the hand holding my hair let´s go and he yells in anger. Sophie was pinning him to the wall and Percy was also closing on his position. "Let go of me." Luke squeaks.

"Luke. I am no slave. You get out of my life now:" Sophie releases him. "Get out of here." Percy yells enraged. "Luke glares at us."You will regret this you little slut." With those words he ran for the door and let the house.

**I know this is going way to fast and everything and that this chapter is super short. The Percabeth will take at least a few more chapter before it leaves port. I hope you had fun anyway.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	4. AN 12

**I am really sorry about this. I will not be updating for a few days or weeks because I need to get my life running. That means I do not have much are at all time for updating.**

**These stories are not over. I swear on my honor.**

**Anyway. If anyone wants to work on one of my stories while I am gone then please tell me.**

**Henrie Locker over and out...for now.**


	5. New arangments

**Have fun with the story. Next chapter up. This will be fun.**

**To survivoroftartarus47: Thank you.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: I´m still alive.**

**To Simadal: Who gives a crap. I hate stories when the only tough people are boys and the girls are the useless helpless ones. In my FF woman can be SEALs if they survive the training. Like it or leave it. **

**To CouplesAroundMeButMe: Everything is alright. Take a deep breath**

**To bookfangirl18 : No. Reyna is in the Royal marines.**

**To demigodVixen: Yeah. I know the feeling.**

Athena pov.

I was working on my movie when Luke stormed in with a red face.

"Good morning Luke." I great him curtly "Your daughter...your daughter...your daughter, she kicked me out.

I couldn´t believe it. "Why would she do that."

"First I tried to take her last night but she was having a sleepover with Sophie bitch and when I demanded for her to leave she pulled out a gun and scratched herself with it. Then this morning I found her flirting with that Jackson bloke.

Your daughter is not keeping our agreement. Not I want her until tonight or our deal is of." I sigh. Maybe I had been to ambitious with Annabeth. I would have look if there were any other millionaires under forty years old who would what her or if that Percy boy should get her. I sigh. "Okay than. Our deal is of. You will get you money." His eyes were bulging. "Okay. I will have her one way or another." With that he stormed out of my office.

One hour later

I turned out there were was one suitable husband for Annabeth. He was a multi billionaire and a Iranian prince. He already had more wives than I had fingers. I would give her the choice. Either she was going to marry that Percy boy or her other option.

The good thing about Percy was that he was predictable. With him I was quite sure Annabeth wouldn´t end up dead or as a sex slave as she would with the billionaire and he was popular. He could make us so much money. Okay. She would marry him very soon or I would sell her to the other bloke and she would disappear to some palace in Dubai..

I picked up the phone and dialed Annabeths number.

Annabeth pov.

The phone rings. I get up from the breakfast table and pick it up. "Hello Annabeth."

I mentally groan. "Hey mom." "Your relationship with Luke is over."

I sigh in relief. "Did you really sell me to him?"

"Yes I did. Marrying him would have been great for your career. He is still your co actor."

I knew there was more. She wouldn´t have called me personal.

"Now I picked you two possible husbands." I could feel the blood leaving my face.

"One is some oil baron in the middle east." I could feel a cold lump settling in my chest. "The other is that Percy Jackson boy. Now if you and Jackson aren´t in a physical relationship withing three days an agent of the first option will pick you up. I know the first option wound´t be pleasant even if I made sure you would be allowed to continue your carrier so you would be wise to choose quickly. "

I nearly started crying. "Why do you want me to marry this quickly. Hell I am nineteen."

"Because in holly wood the fans and media love young love and scandals. Since you don´t like drug scandals you will do the first. Good Luck Annabeth."

The call ended. "Hey. I just got an email. I need to head out to the base for a few hours. See you later." Percy called. I just stood there unable to move. After a few minutes Sophie came to look where I was. "Hey. Everything alright?"

I shook my head. "My mom just called. The thing with Luke is of."

Sophie grinned. "Now she is marrying me to some oil baron or..." Her face filled with horror. "Or get together with Percy."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why with Percy?"

Because the fans like him already and because of your line of work. He is seen as a cool and I guess she thinks she can make money out of this."Sophie sighs. "Well I think Percy has a crush on you but he does´t like people being pushed around." I raise my hands in defense. "I can´t force him into this."

"Listen Annabeth. Under normal circumstances we would bring you to the Place we all live but we keep a low profile and you are much to famous to be brought away in secret and we can´t take the security risk. Neither Percy and I can be here all the time to keep an eye on you and you have a private life. Now you wouldn´t be able to leave the house without body guards I´ve delt with these people before. They would grab you from the street if your mother makes a deal with them."

I sigh. " I don´t want to force Percy into anything. " I try.

"I don´t think he would mind." Sophie smirks. "Especially if you kiss him. You are his celebrity crush after all."

I shake my head again. "This is different-"

"Annabeth. Percy would be living the dream of half the male population. He will not mind. I am not taking no for answer."

I give up. "But only if Percy agrees. " Sophie rolls her eyes.

**I hope you have lot´s of fun. Please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	6. IMPORTANT

Hello. Sorry, I lost the joy and inspiration in the story. I am putting this story up for adoption. Anyone who is interested in continuing this story pm me or give me a Review and say so.

So. Tell me if you are interested and I will consider you. I might put up one or two more chapters but I am quite sure that I will hand it over.

This is my most successful story and I love you guys for showering me in Reviews and follows and favorites.

I also have a story in mind in wich Annabeth is a NYPD officer or detective and she gets teamed up with a very unusual Newby. Annabeth dislikes him for a while but slowly they grow closer.

The beginner also has a dark secret and his methods are quite unusual and unconventual. Will dislike turn into friendship or love or will they one day get new partners and never see each other again.

Tell me what you think.


	7. Helping hands and kisses

**Okay. You won. I will continue this story. For a while at least. I have never got so many pm´s. Now I don´t really know what to do next in the story. That is the reason why this chapter is so short. I know how this story should end but what happens in the next two chapter...well I really need your Ideas.**

Have fun.

"Percy. Would you come in here? We need to talk to you" Sophie calls her nest brother. Percy walks into the room. "What´s up Soph?" We explain the situation and the SEAL looks at us questioningly. "I´m sorry but what kind of mother do you have?"

I shrug suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"So you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"Yes Percy. I don´t want to be at the hands of some perv."

"You want to be in a relationship with me." He looked like he just couldn´t get his mind around the idea.

"You want to be in a relationship with me?" I blushed. "Yes Percy."

"You want to be in a relationship with me?" I could have screamed be now. "I have no choice and I really need your help or my mother will sell me to some fifty year old Perv. Didn´t you listen"

"You want to be in a relationship with me?!" Sophie punched him in the shoulder. "Get a grip SEAL."

"Will you help me?"

It looks like he was finally out of his loop. "Yes. I will." I was saved. I hugged him tightly until he coughed.

"Now. You to have to kiss." Sophie announced. We looked at her perplexed. "That is my price for helping you."

"Why do you care?" I demand blushing like crazy. I had to admit. I kind of liked the Idea but still. It was embarrassing.. "Or else I will tell everyone that you are only friends with benefits."

Something told me that she wasn´t joking. I look at Percy and gulp.

He bows down to me slowly and our lips brush. He pulls back and glares at Sophie. She still looked expectantly at us . I stand up to meet him. He cubs my cheeks and press his lips to mine and pulls hack a few inches. For some reason I lean in again and press my lips to his. He deepens the kiss and his arms wind around my waist. Much to early Percy pulls away.

He steps back a step. Sophie had disappeared. "Well that was surprising." He mumbles and I could feel my cheeks burning up. For some reason I was disappointed even though I didn´t know what I was expecting really..

I stepped around him to leave. Just before I leave the living room Percy´s hand grabbed my arm and stopped me.

**I hope you had lot´s of fun with this super short 400 word chapter.**** I need you to tell me what happens in the next chapter.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	8. More and more kissing

**Here you are all you strange people.**

**To SilverHuntresses: As you wish.**

**To inuyasha who : How about now.**

**To XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX : Thx**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : :D**

**To ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me : Great**

**To CouplesAroundMeButMe : You just made my day.**

Annabeth pov.

Just before I leave the living room Percy´s hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. He spun me around and crashed his lips on mine again. This was totally crazy. We knew each other for a for less then two whole days and we were already kissing! I should really" The ability to think clear was lost when Percy´s arms wandered around my waist and we moved back to the couch as fast as possible with out breaking lip contact. Then I was straddling him from the moment he was sitting. This was really strange because this was the first time I was kissing some one like this. Hell I was nineteen. I had only dated Luke before and that was fake. Suddenly his tongue slipped into my mouth. It was strange and pleasant. My hands cramp in his hair as his lips wondered over my jaw and I gasped. Then I opened my eyes as see him staring at me. He softly strokes my cheek. "You are really driving me crazy." He grumbles. I couldn´t help but giggle. "Do you find that amusing?"

Before he could talk anymore I kissed him again. The kissing intensified untill I felt a hand wander up my back under my shirt. I stared him wide eyed. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to make you nervous." He grins cheeky and I do the first thing that comes to my mind. I slap him and then I kiss him again. Then I notice that he was slowly starting to unbutton my blouse. "Percy? What are you doing?"

He grins cheeky. "I said to kiss. Not undress each other." Rang out a female voice. I spin around and see Sophie who was leaning against the frame of the door grinning at us. Emidietly blood rushes to my cheeks. "How long have you been watching?"

She smiled softly. "Since you sat back down. You know. If anyone told me a moth that I would find my Kelp head of a Nest brother secretly making out with one of the worlds most famous actresses I would have shot him on the spot and now I see this. So Percy. How did you get her to make ou with you. I know I forced you to kiss but a short kiss would have been enough. How did you do it? Did you threaten to shoot her?"

Percy glared at her. "Oh come one. Ms Chase here is probably one of the most attractive girls you can find around. How did you get her to want to kiss you. Did you pay her...no that can´t be it. Your sallery can´t aford her."Percy slowly pushed me of him so slow that the Sophie who is still teasing him doesn´t notice he launch him self at his team mate and grabs her by the scruff of neck and drags the now shreeking woman into the garden and throws her into my pool. I was giggling like crazy and he spotted me. His eyes flicker and I get a good Idea about what he was thinking about. Before I can run more than a few feet he also grabs me and lifts me up into his arms and starts toward the pool. "Don´t you dare you little Seaweed brain. Don´t you dare you you-" The rest was caught of by me hitting the water just as Sophie was climbing out. To my surprise I manage to grab hold of his uniform and pull him with me. Splash. I break the surface and look around. There stands Percy in a soaking wet uniform and dripping hair blinking at me in shock.

I do the most stupid thing any human being can do except maybe blowing a nuke while standing next to it.

I attack a US NAVY SEAL inside his natural habitat. I lunge at him trying to press him under water wich had about as much effect as taking on a battleship with a water pistol. Desperately I wind my arms around the top of his head and my legs around his torso and throw my whole body weight forwards. Nothing happens and to at injury in insult Percy not only starts laughing but also tickles me leaving me gasping for breath. Then he does something really mean. He dives under. That itself wasn´t the bad thing. The bad thing was him taking me with him. Knowing that I would lose in show down in wich the person who could hold his breath longest wins I let him go and kick of his chest trying to make a but of distance between him and me.

The moment I gather my senses I notice that huge 100kg bundle of muscles, cuteness and lethal training shooting toward me like a torpedo. The impact just rips me with him and I am dumped under water. Every few seconds Percy shoves me through the water's surface letting me gulp air untill Percy's grip suddenly disappears. I kick of to the surface of the pool and reach the surface. Then I notice that Sophie had joined the fight and was on Percy´s back with her arms around his neck in a stranglehold.

The two elite soldiers were fighting in the element they were deadliest and I, little Annabeth Chase had given my friend a decisive advantage over my...other friend or boy friend or what ever we now were. As son as gather my breath I dive under the surface to were Percy and Sophie were locked in an intense struggle.

Percy had some how freed himself of Sophies stranglehold and now the to SEALs were moving in and out of each others grab rails until Percy´s supiriority in strength and weight took it´s tole and he had Sophie in a tight stranglehold. I guessed that our only chance of winning would be to weaken Percy by lack of oxygen and just as Percy moves to the surface I grab hold of him and try to pull him back under water. Surprised by my attack Percy slacks his hold on his team mate for a heartbeat. That is all that Sophie needs. She kicks of toward the surface to breathe.

To late the thought hit´´s me that for the next two of three seconds I would be on my own.

Percy escapes from my grip and I am locked in his arms ignoring my struggles. Just as he kicks of to the surface Sophie is back and in a ferocious attack frees me. I go for the surface and gulp for air for a few seconds. Just as I start diving again Percy and Sophie break the surface. Percy gasps for air desperately. I quickly clamber out of the water. "Don´t worry. Kelp head gave up."

The two soldiers gracefully climb out of the pool. "You just won because you had help and could breath." Percy wins. "Yes but I still won:" Sophie smiles sweetly

Then he turns on me. "Realy Annabeth? Seaweed brain?" I shrug.

**Okay. Change of game. You are going to tell me what should happen in Reviews and I will turn your Ideas into a story. _Oh and check out my new story. "Typical Cops." The story is even better than this one. Read it and tell me how you liked it._**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	9. Battle scars

**I hope you have lot´s of fun with all this.**

**To SilverHuntresses: Thx for the input.**

**To hi: Thx**

**To ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me : I agree.**

**To percabeth-athena-poseidon . Thank you.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro : Here you are. *fan girl alert* ;-) I hope you have fun with this chapter.  
**

**To marsdex: Thank you. I just couldn´t resist bringing her in. I almost like her as much as Lydia from adventure of a life time.**

* * *

Percy pov.

If Sophie wern´t my nest sister I would shoot her right now and here. She was sitting across from us in the livingroom and giving us the speech. "So Percy. I understand that you two like each other but Percy. You are four years older and you naturally have over...well other cravings so I think you should go very slow. We don´t want a pregnancies, especially since you live on a soldiers pay and most likely won´t reach forty.

I glare at her.

Since she knows that she can´t realy hit me with it she decides to tease Annabeth. "So Annabeth. Are you playing it safe? I know that kelp head is you first real boy-friend, well boy friend that you chose"

"We need to go to the studio!" Annabeth calls her of. Sophie looks put of for a second at being cut of but gives up. Suprising considering that I am dealing with a person in whose vocabulary the word surrendering doesn´t exsist.

"Sophie can you wait out side? I need to ask Percy something." Annabeth asked Sophie while taking Sophie under fire with her big gray eyes. Sophie sighs and goes out. Then Annabeth rounds on me. "So...What are we Percy?"

I gulp. Damn going on a black ops wasn´t this hard. "Well...we could be boy friend and girl friend...I mean if you want that is..."

Annabeth looked at her feet. "Well we can be if you want to be." She glared at me. "Just say what you want Seaweed brain."

I gulp. "Well I like you."

A: "And?"

I gulp. "What happens now?" She demands. "Well I would like to date you-." She shut me up with a intense kiss on the mouth.

"Ohh come on. I know you two like each other but can we should be on our way, oh and Annabeth. I´m sleeping in your room again. You know because you and-"

I sick my hands into my ears. "Lalalalalalalala." Suddenly Sophie has me in a headlock. "Will you two stop it." Annabeth screams.

* * *

Selina pov.

"This is total bullshit." I look around and see Lt. Mcking. Scowling at the script. "The operation wasn´t even close to this."

I roll my eyes. "How would you know."

She glared at me and I remembered that she was there. "I was there. For instance. I never shot eighty people. I have seventeen confirmed kills in that battle with my gun and I cut one boys throat and that is my record on one ops.

In quite a few ops we only eyeball our targets and call in artillery or take them out by air strike. Of course there are the illegal ops in wich only we are in with out any real support but even there we kill only if we have to because we try to get in and out with out them noticing us." She glares at the script as if it had wronged her personally.

Luke and Annabeth were rehearsing the movie and Percy just stood in corner and was talking with my boy friend Charlie and his assistant Leo. They were our tech support.

I studied Percy closely. It was so obvious that Annabeth liked him. He really did look good in his NAVY shirt and his green sparkling eyes. Annabeth came jogging over to me. Annabeth ran to Sophie and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to me. "Soph, I need you tell Sophie exactly what injuries you had after your chopper got shot down by those AA gun. When seeing Sophie sulking and being dragged around by Annabeth like that it was hard to imagen that the girl was a stone cold killer but I guess never trust you´re first impression.

"Well my face was pretty banged and scratched up and I got this." Sophie pulled down the cloth of her T shirt revealing and ugly scar on her shoulder. The wound even festered because we couldn´t cleen it. They almost had to take my arm of after the mission. Ohhh and I had this"

She lifted her shirt and showed us a long and ugly scrape going over her tanned stomach."I also have a few bullet holes but they aren´t that important. Damn Annabeth. Your boyfriend is so lucky when it comes to scars. He only has a few little ones and a few from bullet wounds. Not large ugly ones like I have them."

I couldn´t help but squeal until Sophies strong hand covers my mouth.

"You and Percy are together?" I whisper. The blond nodes and I just wanted to squeal again but I got the feeling that she would shoot me or break my neck. I gave her the tell me later or I will kill you look. The actress rolled her eyes and I forced her to sit down. I grab my kit and start working on letting Annabeth look like she just crawled out of a shot down chopper.

"This is what I and Percy looked like after the mission. The soldier pulled out her phone and showed it to me. On the picture she was wearing heavy jungle warfare gear and a very big machine gun. She was covered in grime, blood and mud.. Her face was black from grime and covered un bruises and cuts. The camo outfit was ripped at her shoulder showing her a gruesome cut. Percy looked state was just as good as hers but he looked like he had a leg wound and was leaning on Sophie. Both had a mixture of grin and grimace on their faces like. Heck I can´t believe I am still alive.

"Did you know that we were the only one from out squad that survived that day?"

I gulped and then decided to tune the SEAL out as I concentrate on the mask. I looked over to two of my siblings, Mitchell and Lacy who were working on Luke and a few other actors. I check on my boyfriend who was fist examining Percy´s gun with interest and then continue my work on Annabeth.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**I hope you have fun. I deserve all the Reviews in the world for updating so fast again. Okay. I would like you to try out Eagle and Trident(my role story) If you have a high tolerance for spelling mistakes then try out Adventure of a Lifetime. (The best story line I ever had)  
**

**Ohh and check out Twin-books. He is quite good ohh and you just have to check out AliceTonksHPJ. She is brilliant. If any of you want to contact me on fb..my name is Henrie James Locker (not ny real name)...anyway. I hope you have fun. Please please Review  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out  
**


	10. I am mean

**Hi, you crazy people.**

**I just wanted to tell you that I "can´t" update in the next two weeks (I can maybe at the week end). If I do then be angry at me. I need to learn for school. So if I update then tell me how te chapter was and yell at me to sort my priorities.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	11. An againsorry

**Hi, you crazy of launching a Percabeth goes to highschool story in one or two weeks. I know it is over done but it has been ages since I read a real good one so I will make one myself. It will take place after the giant war.  
I hope you give me your input.  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	12. I little treat to keep you alive

**I promised to smuggle in an update people. **

**To CouplesAroundMeButMe **: Okay okay.

Annabeth pov.

Finlay when Selina finished my mask and we started performing. Luke had tried to flirt with me but I just ignored him. I reminded myself that I was going to let it slip that we wern´t together anymore.

-line breaker-

"Come on. We have to leave" I yell at the two soldiers. Sophie was chatting with a co actor of mine named Piper Mclean and Percy was romancing with Charlie. It was quite cute to be honest. Percy jogged up to me and grabbed my hand like a little child. I sighed and then stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him in the edge of the mouth.

"You are so cute". I whisper..

The black haired man chuckled. "You are to gorgeous." He shoots back. I lay my arms around him and start kissing him on the lips. He deepens the kiss and tor the next few minutes the only thing in my world were Percy´s lips on mine untill Percy staggered to one side. "You were making out with my slut." Some one yelled. "I spun around and saw Luke holding his fist glaring at Percy who was getting to his feet his eyes dark and dangerous. Sophie was storming toward him but Percy waved his hand at her. "That son of a bitch is mine Val." He turned to Luke who was raising his fists grinning in a very arrogant way. "Luke, did you know that we SEALs are usually quite ruthless fighters Castellan." "Ohh please. You are just some other wimp." Then he swung at Percy who just ducked under the swing. Percy´s fist swung into Lukes stomach. Then he rolled between Lukes legs and sung an elbow into the back of one of Lukes legs and the other man fell to the ground. When Luke tried to get to his feet and when he looked up he was staring into the barrel of a Sig Sauer. Sophie smiled sweetly at him. "You wouldn´t dare." Luke squeaked at her. "You are talking to the girl that shoot a little kid with a fifty caliber sniper rifle. ( You want to here that story then read eagle and trident)Do you really think I give a crap about your life. You are abusive and get on my nerves and if I didn´t meen paperwork for Percy I would shoot you right now."

"Thank you Val. I hate paper work. Must have something to do with my dyslexia. Listen if you really want to shoot him it´s worth the paper work." I grab Percy and Sophie by the arms and drag them after ward. "Were you real thinking of shooting a world-famous actor?" I ask the pouting girl. "Of course. I would love to blow this guy to hell." Percy suddenly giggled like a little girl. "You remember that north korean agent that we stuffed into one of the sixteen inch guns of the Iowa when he didn´t tell us what we wanted to know?" Sophie giggled. "Yes that was the most tiring grenade ever to be fired from that ship." "Wait you killed that guy." I exclaimed while climbing into that car. "We are SEALs. Did you forget that? Killing people we don´t like is one of our hobbies. We are quite good at it."

**Here you are. I updated for you so have fun.**

**Henrie Locker over and out**


	13. Am I in trouble

**Here you are. I hope you have lots of fun with it. Be warned only the first half of the chapter is mine.**

**To ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: Thank you.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: Here you are.**

**To Kittyaceres : Yes they are.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: Thank you. No prob.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ : Did do.**

**To CouplesAroundMeButMe: You in your face.**

**To Twin-books: I updated...with your help.**

Annabeth pov.

I force them to sit down inside my car and then I get into the drivers seat. "You two are unbelievable." I growl. The two even had the nerve to take it as a complement. I sit down in the back of Sophie's car and Percy takes the shotgun seat. When we pull out of the parking garage Percy suddenly cursed. "Paparazzi." Sophie groans. Instead of slowing down Sophie sped up and shot out of the garage forcing the press do dive out of the way. "That´s how it is done." Sophie announced very pleased with herself. She and Percy high fived and so Sophie thundered over the road. "So. What are we going to do now?" I asked. Percy shrugged. "So what do you people do in your free time."

Sophie giggled. "Get in fights, go swimming, go sparing or go camping and well what every normal person does. " "Hey Val, we are being followed." Percy announces. I look back and see the usual press convoy that tried to stay on my heals and make sure I never had a private moment.

Suddenly Sophie accelerated the car to a neckbreaking speed and we leave the press in the dust, So what are we going to do now?

"We could go and have some lunch." Percy suggested. "Should I have something reserved?" I asked. They looked at me with raised eyebrows. "We were talking about McDonald's." I gulp. I had never been there."Mc Donalds? Don´t they ha ve like the worst critics ever." They sighed. "First of all. Why have you never been to McDonald's. Second, when you come back from a six month tore filled with black ops Mc Donalds suddenly seems like a five star restaurant and most important, why have you never been to McDonald's?"

I didn´t need to answer. Sophie stopped the car in the parking lot of a roadside diner. The two fighters got out of the car and Percy opened the door for me. I put on my sunglasses so that I wouldn´t be recognised the second I entered the diner.

We walked in and Percy eminently walked to the back of the room. Everyone stared at us but they were staring at my companions. You know...the ones that are wearing ceremonial NAVY uniforms. It was great not being the center of attention for ones. "I will just get three times the most boring menu." Sophie announced at goes to the counter leaving Percy to put his arms around me. I sighed. It wouldn´t take to long untill the first person realised who I was. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I really like you." I mumble. Annabeth giggles. Suddenly a girl squeals. "You are that guy on the Picture with Annabeth Chase and ohhhhhhhhh my gosh you are Annabeth Chase." Suddenly all hell broke loose. Percy put an arm around me in a very protective way and I felt his body tenace and his hand go to the back of his pants were his sidearm was concealed.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands and tried to ignore the demanding crowd. "Shut up and back of." I familiar voice ordered. Sophie glared at the crowd and it slowly but unwillingly disbanded. I gave her a small smile as she sat down. She pushed on of the two trays over to me and Percy.

-line breaker-

"I can´t believe I´ve never been to this place." I exclaimed as we walked back toward the car. I climbed into the back while Sophie got into the drivers seat and Percy took the shotgun seat. "I can´t believe it either." Percy joked. Then Sophie pulled back onto the highway and we were back on the way to my home.

* * *

**This half of the chapter was written by Twin-books. Thanks mate.**

On the way back I sort of stared at the scenery passing out side of the car. Percy and Sophie talked about stuff, I wasn't really paying attention, even if I was it's not like I would relate with anything they had to say. I fell asleep and almost forgot about everything around me, almost. I awoke to a strong hand shaking my shoulder, I slapped it away and pretended to be sleeping soundly. It didn't work because that hand was still shaking my shoulder. "Just a few more minutes." I mumbled.

"Annabeth, you're home." Percy's voice informed me. I open my eyes and my vision blurred before I could actually see his face, he was smirking.

"Why are you smiling?" I questioned.

"You look cute when you sleep." He answered. I smiled at him and got out of the car. "No comment?"

"No." I answered simply. Percy shrugged and jumped out of the car. I walked inside still a little drowsy and quickly made my way to the dining table. Dinner was right there in front of my face and my eyes trailed to Percy.

"We got a lot done while you were asleep." Was his excuse. I rolled my eyes, grabbed a fork, and stabbed dinner. It was nice. Sophie sat down next to Percy and a look of mock hurt covered her face.

"You started without me?" she asked. Percy and I shrugged in unison before we continued eating. Before I even had seconds Percy finished thirds, it's amazing how much that man could eat.

"Did you try to breathe?" I asked him. He gave me an annoyed look and Sophie laughed, I smiled. Percy turned to Sophie who was just finishing off thirds herself. "Look whose laughing!" he joked. Sophie looked like she would have pounded Percy's face into his plate if I hadn't spoken up.

"He's got a point." I agreed.

"Was that a complement Ms. Chase?" Percy asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Nope." I insisted. "You could eat the ground I walk on if you were hungry enough, Sophie however would never pull that off!" Sophie busted out laughing and Percy glared at me. That's when I felt something sticky hit my face and I realized Percy had thrown some of his food at me. "Did you just throw food at me, SEAL?!"

"Maybe." He said with a shrug. I immediately threw some meat at him and nailed him in the eye. "Ow," I got a huge victory smirk.

"So the big tough SEAL is threatened by a mere piece of meat?" I taunted. Sophie gasped and laughed, and that's when Percy got me again. I was about to throw some food at him when he ducked and I accidentally hit Sophie. Sophie retaliated and the great meal war had begun. Our battle raged on for an hour until I started to feel tired again and we were out of ammunition. "I'm going to retire guys." I informed. They nodded their heads and I went to take a shower. After my shower I got into some comfortable PJs and I went to the frig and grabbed a few bottles of various alcohol. I drank most of them and was on my last bottle when I heard a knock on the door. Without thinking my drunk brain spoke up. "Come in."

The door creaked open and Percy's head popped in. "Hey just coming to check on you." He said. I smiled and he entered sitting on the bed next to me. "What are you drinking?" he asked snatching the bottle from my hands. Realizing what it was he cried "How many of these things have you had?!"

Once again without thinking my brain spoke for me. "I don't know 3 or four maybe?"

"3 or 4 whole bottles?!" he asked in shock. I nodded my drunken head. "You shouldn't drink more than one! You are in so much trouble Annabeth."

"You can't tell me what to do!" I felt like that was the wrong thing to say as soon as I said it. Stupid drunk Annabeth.

**I hope you have lot´s of fun. I may do this more often and offer one if my readers to finnish a chapter so I can see how you would continue. I hope you have lots of fun.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	14. Percabeth lives

**Here you are. I hope you have lot´s of fun.**

**To XxEbonyxX: Here you are.**

**To Twin-books: Here is the next chapter for you.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: Haha okay.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: Nope.**

Percy pov.

I glare at the girl. I couldn´t believe that the brilliant Annabeth Chase would be so stupid, so undisciplined to go for alcohol. Now I had to chose between walking away disappointed and disgusted or staying. I could see that she was regretting what she said the moment it left her lips. She bit her lip and her eyes started turning wet. "I´m sorry." The drunk girl lulled. I sighed and walked toward her and took her into my arms and hugged her tightly. She looked up at me with her big, round, sparkling, gray and tear filled eyes and I leaned down and kissed her softly and ignored the nosia caused by the smell of alcohol in her breath.

I glared at the girl and she shrank away.

Why did she half to be so stupid?

I will try another writing style.

The black-haired SEAL sighed wondering why the world had to be such a strange place. Then he scooped the drunk and sobbing girl up into his arms and carried her toward the bathroom and sat her down into the shower then I turned to tap to cold and let the Ice water rain down on the actress to clear her head. She shook out of her daze and stared up at the one she loved. Percy turned up the water and pulled her out the bath tub.

Then he stripped the blond and gave her a towel. "Percy...I love you." She mumbled. Percy chuckled. "You are drunk Wise Girl." He put at arm around Annabeth and led her back to the bed room. Then he went over to the closet and pulled out a pair of PJs. Then he gave them to Annabeth who pulled them on fast.

This new style isn´t working for me. Back to the past.

Annabeth climbed into her bed and I sat down next to me. Suddenly she gripped my arm tightly and tried to pull me down to her. She growled when she was to week to manage it and so I leaned down and lied down next to her. "Will you stay?" She whispered. I gulped and let her pull me down toward her. Then I awkwardly put an arm around her and she cuddled against my flank and pressed her face against my cheek. "Good night Seaweed brain?" "Good night Wise girl." And so I fell asleep with a buti full but drunk blond in my arms.

Annabeth pov.

When I woke up my first instinct was to just wanted to go back to sleep. Everything was perfect...well everything but having a huge head ache. I had two strong arms around me. Smiling to myself I rubbed my back against the nice, warm torso... wait...warm torso and arms around me? I opened my eyes in panic and turned and saw Percy. I relaxed a bit...but only a bit. Did we?...no I wasn´t naked. For the next few minutes I peace together how I got in this position. Then I remembered ... kind of. I looked around and spotted Sophie sitting cross-legged on my desk watching us. "Since when are you here?" I gasped. "Since you Percy into your bed." I looked at her shocked. "What´s wrong with you."

The brown hair woman rooled her eyes. "Forget it." She left the room and I pushed Percy´s arm of me and followed her out. "Sophie, what´s your problem?"

She glared at me and pocked me in the chest with her finger. "You are." I felt taken aback. "Me? I thought we were slowly becoming friends."

"We are. Listen I care for my nest brother. Percy is the person I hold most dearly in this world. He is the person I trust most in this world. Now if you hurt him I swear I will shoot you so if you aren´t one hundred percent sure that you want a real relationship with him you better be very carefull what you do next."

"Sorry, I don´t understand-"

"I see how he looks at you. Percy loves you a lot and contrary to the common appearance Percy does not trust fast. You become like that quite fast in our job line or die. Now it is a wonder that he opened up to you so fast. If you ruin this for him and break the trust then I swear that I will find a way to hurt you."

"Are you saying that I have no say in my own relationship anymore?"

I glare at her. "No, I am saying that you should not play with his feelings."

"I´m not." I exclaim. "Good. I will hold you to that. If you need to end your relationship with him then do it but be honest if you do."

"Sophie, I am not planning on breaking up with Percy anytime soon." She glares at me and nods and her face changed and she grinned . It looked as if she had simply run of a check list. "Well then. In that case we should get breakfast ready." I followed her a bit baffled.

-line breaker-

"Come on, we need to get to the studio Sophie." Sophie mimicked me and I glared at her. "That was uncalled for McKing."

She sighed. "You have thirty minutes go get Percy out of bed." I froze. "Wait. Why that long?" She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her lap top. I get up and walk back into my bed room and reach out to shake Percy shoulder. Suddenly the world turned around and I found my self imprisoned by Percy´s arms wich were wrapped around me tightly and I found myself buried under him. That wasn´ the bad part. That itself wasn´t realy bad. The embarrassing part was that he was using my chest as a pillow."Percy!" I hiss. "I know you are awake."

"Who cares. This is just much to compftarble. Just another two hours please."He groans. I try to free my arms and hit him but that seemed to be impossible. Percy was grinning up at me. Then I noticed his eyes wandering to me lips. "Percy. I have a headache." I groan at him. He looks at me unimpressed. I sigh new realising why Sophie gave me half an hour. I lean down in on Percy and pressed my lips against his and start kissing him slowly and intently. Then I pull back. "I guess we have twenty more minutes." I mumble.

**So. The next chapter will be a co-op again. Everyone who wants to write a part of the next chapter please ask for it either per RM or Review. This way you readers have a greater influence on the story. Please please please please please please please please please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	15. Heading out

**OKay. I hope you all had lot´s of fun. Now this story will be only Annabeth pov and I hope you will have a lot of fun. I apologize for the lack of quality that comes from my writing today.  
**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: I won´t. Hear you are.**

** To Twin-books: Make out and maybe play with each other**

**To ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: So what?**

**To bookfangirl18: So do I**

**To CouplesAroundMeButMe: Thank you. I hope you had lot´s of fun.**

Annabeth pov.

We were all at the studio and I was rehearsing for the set with Luke. Athena was supervising us when Charlie came running in. A woman just turned up at the gate and demanded to come in but security won´t let her in. Athena glared. "Well that is what we paid them for. Charlie bit his lip."She said she is CIA and she is holding a gun to the mans head. She wants to talk to Jackson and Mcking." The two mentioned soldiers appeared from no were. "Let her in." Athena ordered.

I simply let Luke standing there and walk over to Percy. "What is going on."

He glared. "I hope it isn´t what I think it is."

"What?"

Sophie sighed. "When the CIA comes knocking like this it usually means they are planning a black ops." A young woman enters the room and Percy Percy grins at her. "Special agent Gardener."

"Capitan, Lieutenant. I will bring Chase home when you are gone and I understand the situation so I will stay with Ms Chase. You two need to get to camp Halfblood ASAP. You are being called in."

I felt something cold spreading in my stomach. Percy decided to put up a fight."Agent. We are of the ops list and we havn´t even been home for years."

"Now you are back on. The President of the united states of America himself demanded that you lead this operation."

Percy sighed. "Okay then Val. Let us reap the whirlwind...again." Percy walked over to me and took me into his arms. Then he kissed me on the mouth hard. Much to early Percy pulled away. "I love you Annabeth. I wish I had more time to get to know you better." Then he and Sophie turned around and walked toward the door. Percy looked back at me and finally I froze and ran after him. I throw my arms around him. "I love you to Percy." I kiss him hard on the mouth and could Selina and Piper squealing some were behind us. He put his arms around me tightly and lifts me up and pulls me against him. "I love you Annabeth." He whispers into my ear. Then he kisses me again. Sadly he steps back and Sophie also gives me a short hug."See you soon Annabeth." She grins at me. Percy pecks me on the lips and then the two turned around and left.

The CIA agent touched her ear piece. "Fortress, SEALs are underway. Grace, get in here...okay thank you."

Then she turned to us. "Paparazzi is besieging this place. My partner is coming in. Anyway don´t let me bother you."

And so we continued working on the movies. Finlay it was Nico´s turn (another co actor.)...were was Nico... Confused I look around and see him chatting with another young woman with spiky hair. She was warring a black suite and dark blue blouse just like Agent Gardener did and she was looking annoyed. Both agents were wearing sunglasses. "Di Angelo. Get over here." He looked around surprised and a bit pissed but came walking over anyway.

One hour later we were finally having a break and I was surrounded by Piper and Selina who were demanding to know everything. "Listen Annabeth. You just have to tell us. When did you start dating." Selina tried again. "Okay. Yesterday. Are you happy now." Piper shook her head. "No, I am not. I can´t believe that you didn´t tell me. How did you get together?"

I growled in frustration but told them the story and Selina started jumping around in happiness. "And now he is gone again." I stated glumly. "Well get used to it. SEALs are away from home about three hundred day´s a year. They live for the call." I turned around. It was Gardeners partner. "Hi.I´m Thalia."

I shake her hand. "When are you finished here?" The agent asked. "In about one hour." She nodded and suddenly Gardener walked up to Thalia. "Jackson, Mcking and their team are airborne." She whispered. "I know Katie. I also have a Radio." She whispers back.

-line breaker-

"Okay. I´m finished here." I announce. "We should go to your place." I nod. "Can I drive with you because I came here with Percy and he is." She nodded. "Follow us."

-line breaker-

I felt overwhelmed. We were being swarmed by the press and for some reason I felt overwhelmed. I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around and I looked into the face of a fat bearded man. "Are you still dating Luke?" A fist connected with the mans face and he went sprawling to the ground. Then I felt someone drag me through the crowd. It was Thalia who was dragging me away. We reached a sleek black car and we get in. I sit down the back and Thalia and Katie get in the front. "They got tobe joking." Katie groaned. The car was surrounded and the press didn´t seem to want to move. Thalia hit a switch and suddenly Sirens went of and blue and red lights flashed behind the cars wind shields. Finlay we hit the road. "Damn. How do you do that every day." Groaned Thalia. I just close my eyes and rub my temples. This day couldn´t get any worce...could it. We drove in silence and I closed my eyes. "So you work for the CIA." I started. Thalia giggled. "Yes, but it isn´t nearly as much filled with action as you might think." Thalia explained. ".Well the sex part is true." Katie mumbled. For some reason I blushed. "What?" "It really is easy to get laid...all thoes gorgeous guys." Katie sighed dramatically."I giggled. "What about the action part?"

We havn´t been in a gunfight even ones and we shielded the special forces at home."

I blink. "What?"

"Oh. We are responsible for SEAL team one. We make sure that they can spend their little time at home in peace."

I raise an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that they could take care of themselves." She laughed.

"Do you even have an Idea how many people want to kill or black mail them. Drug cartels would do anything to control one of them for a few hours and most of them have very vulnerable families. So we keep an eye on them and make sure that no one messes with them." Thalia explained. "And I guess you are now part of that famille." She mused. "So how is Percy in bed?"

I felt my face go hot. "We didn´t have any sex." I mumble. "Yeah right." Thalia whispers.

"We´ve know each other for a really short time. Why would I sleep with him?"

"Because you know him more than a few hours and he is so hot. If he wasn´t my cosine I might try to get with him?" Thalia mused. "Wait he is your cosine?" Thalia nodded. "Small world." I mumble. "Thalia, she is an actress and not an agent. Is the hollywood life-like you images it?"

I groan. "Way more politics then you would think. At first there is lots of glammer but then you are there for a while and you notice how ugly it really is. Way more drugs then I thought and a lot les sex." Katie sighs."Life is full of opportunities. So Thalia, any chances with that Nico guy." She shook her head sadly. "He has so much potential but I think it won´t work."

We finely reach my home and I lead the two girls through the door. Thalia stopped me. "Some one is here." She and Katie pulled guns out of their jackets. "Stay here."

**_Ohh and a shout out to . She is a really good author and I enjoy reading her stories. You might wana check her out._**

**Hey. So if anyone wants to do the second half of the next chapter like Twin-books did then tell me. Now Percy and Sophie will be gone for a few chapters and Annabeth will get really depressed and do stupid things (Alcahol and maybe drugs.). Now even if you don´t plan on Reviewing you will do it anyway because I need to hear what you think about the story and about your Ideas...so Review. Can you please read Adventure of a Life time and tell me if I should bother redoing it at all?  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	16. Life is a bitch with help of ABE

**Well. I hope you had lots of fun. This chapter will be kind of dark and things will get a lot darker before they get better...if they get better.**

**To percabeth-pothena: Well kind of.**

**To ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: I don´t know. This chapter will be a huge blow for her.**

**To ABE : Yes I am. Thank you.**

**To hermes child awesomness: OKay. This is among the top five Reviews I have ever gotten. I can´t find any words. Just thank you.**

**To Christina: For real! Okay that is also one of the best Review ever.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: You want more. You get more.**

**To ABE (again): I won´t answer every of your seven other Reviews directly. Just thanks. And I have to say. Brilliant work.**

Annabeth pov.  
The two agents moved into the house. "Get in the floor. Now...don´t move." Thalia yelled. Then there was a loud crash and a grunt in pain...wich turned into a scream and then there was another crash." "Grace stop. We need to question him before we kill him."  
Okay now I should intervene. I entered the room and saw a small round and bald man lying on the table with his hands chackled behind his back.

The two agents were pointing their guns at the mans face."  
"Let me go." He demanded. Katie pulled a walled out of the mans jacked and checked it while Thalia went and searched the house. "Simon Drake. He is paparazzi."  
"I want my lawyer." He groaned. Katie laughed. "Sorry mate. This is national security at stake here. We are taking a trip to our New York burro."  
He stops fighting and looked at bit nervous then his eyes got a strange gleam in his eyes.  
I knew what it meant when a journalist got that expression. He was imagining he article he was going to write. "Well. You broke into the house of a SEALs girlfriend." The mans eyes started gleaming. He looked at me. "You are dating. This is great. You will make headlines when I tell my editor this."  
Thalia came back into the room holding a black bag in one hand and in the other hand a bundle of cables." Guys, I found these in he bathroom and bed room. Sorry you aren´t going to talk to anyone except the Agents questioning you and your guards in Guantanamo bay." The man pailed. "Listen, I only-" He shut up when Thalia smashed the butt of her gin in the mans face and knocked him out cold. "Why would the guy risk to enter your house for an interview and maybe a snapshot?"  
I sighed. "Naked pictures."  
"What?" Katie asked. "That stuff is as I believe you know surveillance equipment. He wanted to catch naked pictures of me." Thalia coughed. "Why would you think that." I sighed. "Because my agent warned me that some magazines put up a reward of up to six million dollars for a good nude pic of me." The two agents looked disgusted. "You know. That guy is so lucky that we got him and not Percy. If Percy had found him he would have killed him on the spot and then he and Sophie would have hunted the people down that put up that reward."  
"Okay. We should ge to the burro." Thalia grabbed the man and dragged him to the car and Katie and I followed her.

-line breaker-  
I felt relieved when the car stopped in the parking lot of the secured compound. The journalist had woken up at some point and tried to interview me untill Thaila tased him.  
Now I sitting in observation room of the interrogation room. Inside sat Simon Drake and Agent Gardener on opposite sides of the table. Behind Drake stood a large man wearing a mask. "So Drake. What were you doing in Ms Chases house?"  
He glared at Gardener. "Listen. I know my rights. I want my relieved!" Gardener looked unimpressed and suddenly the man behind Simon stept forward and grabbed Drakes head. Then he crashed the mans head in the table making me jump up. "Stop her." I hissed at Thalia who looked unimpressed."You know you just lost you case against me. Even the FBI isn´t aloud to torture people." Drake moaned while he tried to get his nose to stop bleeding. "Well it is a good thing that I´m CIA. Don´t worry, we won´t drag you to court. You are going on a very very long trip to Guantanamo bay." He paled. "I thought you were joking or something." I looked at Thalia for help. This was just wrong. He may be a jack ass but he deserves a trail. "Stop this." I hissed. Thalia shook his head. "Nop. Listen Percy is my cosine so I take attacks on his loved ones very personal. That guy is going away for the rest of his not very long life." I backed away from her. Thalia´s display of lack empathy shocked me. She rolled her eyes. "Ohh. Now you think I am a monster and want to get away from me but you are dating Percy and friends with Sophie."  
I looked at her confused. "What does that have to do with anything."  
She glared at me. "Do you know how many people your boyfriend has tortured, abused and killed in cold blood. I´ve seen him pull a guys finger nails out or beat another man to the brink of death.  
Hell I even saw him force another man into a pressure chamber. Then he slowly raised the air pressure. When it was high enough he let the air pressure decrease rapidly. The nitrogen in the mans body formed to bubbles and in the end the man died a very painful death.

**_Okay people. This part was written_****_ by ABE _****_ with minor agustments by me. Tell me how you liked it and check her_**_ out._

"But why would he do that?" I asked, watching as the man and Agent Gardener´s asistent punched Drake in the stomach through the glass. They continued to ask questions. Thalia stared at me with this weird look, as if she thought I was stupid for not knowing. On my defense, I barely knew him. But yet, I loved him with all my heart.

"Because it's a part of his job, Annabeth. He's trained to do just about anything to fulfill his mission. If a few people get tortured or killed along the way so be it. But I can say for sure that he saved more lives than he ended." She looked away from me and looked into the interrogation room.

"But that doesn't mean he can kill people for his own pleasure!" I exclaimed. Yes, I still love Percy, I really, really do. And he loves me. But how can I love a man who kills only because he wants to.

"Listen, Chase. Things are tough. He's seen so many deaths. He's killed so many people, I lost track. But that's the life of a SEAL." Thalia stood and walked into the room. Simon was now unconscious.

I furrowed my brow, frowning. I need some air, but I couldn´t go outside without people bombarding me with cameras and notepads. Instead, I went on Facebook, where I could look back on that picture I took with Percy. I stared at the way he put his arm around me, the way we smiled together. I remember when he kept asking if I really wanted to be in a relationship with him. And when that was finished, he kissed me non-stop. My thumb ran over the picture of his face. A water droplet fell over the center of my phone. It took me a while to realize it was my tear. I wiped my eyes. The agents shouldn't see me cry, I don't want to look weak.

"I love you, Percy," I whispered.

~Line Breaker~

That night, Thalia took me home. Katie said she had other things to do. I unlocked the door, letting Thalia come in first, then locking the door once I stepped inside.

"Who the hell is that?" Thalia asked, pointing to something. I looked over to see a velvet blanket covering a lump on my couch. It snored; now I see why she called it a 'who.'

"I don't know... Do me a favor and check the house." Thalia nodded and left me alone to figure out what the lump was. Confused and vividly scared, I stepped forward and poked it. Why would this person sneak into my house only to take a nap? I should be used to it... I pushed it over. Deep sleeper.

I looked around; Thalia wasn't here yet. Still checking. I kicked the lump in what I thought was its stomach. It groaned. That sounded familiar.

"Thalia!" I yelled for her. "Thalia!" Why isn't she coming? I knew who it was. I knew who _he _was. I ran through my house, ending up in my room, where I see Thalia on the floor, shaking violently. Someone tased her and gotten her by surprise because she hadn´t pulled her gun and I hadn´t heard a fight.

"Thalia, get up. Come on," I urged her, but she continued to shake. I spotted the taser, five feet away from her leg. I grabbed it, unsure of how to use it. But if someone can trick a highly train CIA member, I don't stand a chance. I'm taking a chance.

Racing down the hall, I spotted him. Luke Castellan, of course. Luke Castellan and one of his paparazzi sidekicks.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, smiling down at me.

"I'm not your babe," I spat as he came closer. The photographer started to take pictures from the back. "And are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my girl." He shoved me against the wall.

"Let me go, you bastard!" His breath smelled like vodka._ He'd been in my room. He tased Thalia. _"Your drunk!"

"So?" Luke held my hands down by my sides. More picture snaps. He roughly tilted my head up. "Your stupid SEAL boyfriend isn't here."

"He's not stupid!" I shouted. "He's better than you. He doesn't hurt me. I chose him because of love." I wasn't sure if that was a lie. "And I wasn't sold to him."

"He's probably dead by now!"

"Percy isn't dead," I stated firmly. "He can't be." Luke rolled his eyes at me.

"Your stupid, Chase." He attacked my lips with his. I tried to punch him, but he held me down again. I suddenly remembered the taser. I fumbled for the button. I pressed something, hearing static, then jabbed him in the hip.

"You... You- Gah!" he shouted, cursing. Too long, Annabeth. "You'll pay for this!".

**As of this moment on I am the Author again.**

I was pretty sure that Luke was supposed to be out of action so I was surprised when he got to his feet...and punshed me in the face.

My head knocked against the wall behind me and I fell to the ground my eyes went dark. When my vision had cleared my ex boyfriend was straddling me and was ripping open my blouse. I tried to push him of but was slapped hard in the face and my vision flickered. When I woke up like was Luke was dangling my bra in front of my eyes and my hands were tied behind my back. I was totally naked and the paparazzi bloke was shooting pictures as fast as he could. I tried to cover myself somehow but Luke but couldn´t. Then I started crying. This couldn´t be happening. Why did Percy have to be gone. I felt Luke groping me brutally.

To my horror I vaguely noticed him undressing and letting the guy with the camera doing what he wanted to do. There also stood a video camara in a corner of the room filming everything. Then I felt Luke forcing my legs apart. "Percy will kill you for this." I whispered between sops. Luke laughed out loud. "I don´t think so. You see, I think that when the president of the united states personally requests a soldier for a job things must really be fucked up. Anyway. When I am finished with you will be begging me to stay because if you don´t all these pictures of you getting raped will go viral."

Now I was crying for real. I saw flashes of Percy´s face in front of my eyes. "Don´t bother crying. It won´t save you." He whispered as he positioned himself in my entrance, ignoring my feeble attempts to fight him. Then I heard a womans pained voice growl. "But I think a CIA agent with a gun can." Then a loud bang rang through the room and the head of the guy with the camara turned to red mist. Luke spun around just as another gunshot echoed through the room. I rolled myself into a ball and vaguely noticed Thalia crawling over to me with her Sig Sauer in her hand. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me. "Don´t worrie. You are safe. It´s over. I´ve got you."

**So this is it for tonight. I hope you all had fun. I wanted to thank** ** ABE personally for helping me with the chapter. Don´t worry. Percy will deal with Luke personally. Well if he survives his ops and I haven´t decided that yet. Anyway. Our wise girl is safe now and Luke is injured. I do hope you all had lot´s of fun. I already have the next co op chapter planned. Please tell me what think of this chapter. Please please Review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	17. Guilt of the living

**So. Annabeths life is totaly fucked up. I hope you have a lot of fun. Check out my other stories.**

**To brittbrat101: I know. I hated hurting Annabeth too. **

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Thank you. And I am prommising nothing.**

**To bookfangirl18: That was the poit. And yes he is.**

**To CarterKane: Here you are.**

**To ImagineDragons: I totaly agree with you. Wait for it. **

**To hermes child awesomness: Sorry. Not happening. Do you really think Luke could hide from the combined might of the CIA, NSA and NAVY?**

**To Rvnclwhalfblod: Sir yes sir or mam yes mam.**

**To AmberShepherd: Here you are.**

**To ClArissa fray: Then I hope you liked the rest of the story to.**

**To Doughnutswilderness: Kind of the point.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: Thanks. Haha. You will miss this chapter.**

**To ABE: We are all children of darkness.**

**I ones swore to answer all of your Reviews. I am not backing out of it.**

Annabeth pov.

five hours later

I was sitting in the police station next two Thalia who was looking really pissed. Sadly it seemed that as soon as Thalia called Langley they tipped of special forces and les then an hour two geared up SEALs had appeared out of no were and were shadowing my every move with machine guns at the ready. I told them that nothing wouldn´t happen to me and that Thalia was more than enough to keep me out of trouble now that Luke was in a cell and they looked at me like I was crazy. They were so paranoid that one of them knocked a kind young police officer who was giving me a hot chocolate to the ground and nearly dragged her of to the next federal prison. I guess this was the worst day of her career.

I had know Idea why I was still here but I guess this was a special case.

I look over to Hazel. "Can we go to a hotel or some thing?" She nodded. After all this I just didn´t feel safe at home anymore.

We said good bye to every one and I was escorted to a black SUV and then we made our way to the next five star Hotel were I was given the most expensive room...on CIA pairool...not that I need it. I was a multi millionaire.

-line breaker-

Two day later after not leaving the hotel at all.

Thalia shook me awake. "What time is it." I groan. "It´s 4:00am. Annabeth. "We just got word from special forces." I sat up at ones and scrambled to my feet and threw my arms around Thalia. "Any word from Percy." Suddenly I saw in her face that somethings was very wrong. "I am so sorry Annabeth. I truly am. Both Percy and Sophie are reported missing and action." I stared at her for a few seconds, trying to comprehend the meaning of her words. When I did my legs gave away under me and I fell to my knees. First a movie and pictures of me being nearly raped turned up in the internet and now this?...It couldn´t be true. It was just impossible."What?" I ask again hoping against hope that Thalia was making a really bad joke. "Percy and Sophie are missing in action." Then I just started sobbing. This just wasn´t fair. I decided that is wasn´t possbile. Percy couldn´t be dead...no no no this wasn´t happening. "Well. We don´t know that. Word is that Percy and Sophie were giving the chopper that was picking his team and some hostages up cover fire. Things were messy and all of the hostages except one ten year old french/american girl and a Russian teen ager were killed before they could be secured. Percy and Sophie decided to make their stand and save the mission. We havn´t gotten any intel on them since.

I felt myself break at that moment. Thalia put her arms around me in a awkward way. She kept mumbling that she was sorry but she was crying to. I guess Percy was her cosine after all. I kept on crying for the next few hours.

* * *

**This awesome part was written by ABE. (Sorry. Your name doesn´t work. It keeps throwing it out. I am ethernaly thankfull to you for your help)**** . I hope you all have fun.**

I looked out the window, seeing the courtyard. Plants of most colors; red, green, blue. Almost as blue as Percy's eyes, but nothing will ever reach their magnificence. I had somehow stopped crying, but the memory of Thalia's words hung in my mind. I repeated to myself that he wasn't dead, just lost. Missing in action. But a part of my mind didn't believe it. The moon shined on what was left of my tears.

"Hey," Thalia said, stepping up to meet me by the window. "You okay?"

The sound of her voice made my eyes sting. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not now. But I forced myself to answer: "I'm fine." It was only half a lie.

She looked back and spoke again, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," I answered, and stood to pace around the room, hands on my temples. "Not with the mess I'm in." I didn't look up from the floor, I couldn't. Percy's voice rang in my head.  
"Which mess?" Thalia asked, staring confusedly.

"This one. With Luke and Percy... I wish my mom didn't put me up to this. I have a life, and I want to live it. I want to make my own decisions, and decide when I should do things. If my mom hadn't told me to date Percy or a some rich guy from the other side of the world, I wouldn't be a wreck."

Thalia stared at the ground, looking unsure of what to say. I knew she'd been through a lot, and my problem is only a fraction of her's.

"Annabeth, I don't understand all this love stuff. I don't know why its so important. But I know your going through to much. My advice, don't think right now. Relax, and go to sleep. Who knows? Maybe we'll get some good news." She got up and started to the door. Before heading out, she mumbled, "Maybe he's waiting for you." And with that, she was gone.

I laid on my bed, which was soft and fluffy. Like how my heart felt when I was with Percy. Percy, not dead, lost. He's waiting for me, I'm waiting for him. He loves me... I love him. But was this a lie? Was my life a lie? I turned to my side and closed my eyes, the lack of sleep overpowering me.

"Come back to me," I murmured softly, "please."

**I hope you all have fun. Thank you **** for you work. Now I was personaly working on the story again.**

* * *

Call me stupid but I over thought the thing and for some reason I managed to come to the conclusion that Percy and Sophie was going missing was my fault and I also came to the conclusion that they were dead. I needed to think...so I got out of bed and got dressed and sunk past Thalia who was snoring on the couch. Then I left the room and took the elevator down to lobby and pulled up my hoody. Most men now knew, thanks to Luke how I looked naked and they frequently stared at me imagining me with out cloths. I left the hotel and started walking. After some time I found myself on a bridge staring down at the water.

It was as if I was only watching my actions when I climbed over the railing and stood at the other side. I had no Idea why I was doing it...and then I jumped into the darkness below me.

Here you go. I hope you had fun untill now. Yes, her life is really really fucked up and she just did something really really stupid, Please please Review.

Henrie Locker over and out.


	18. Alive

**I hope you have lots of fun with this chapter. I know I couldn´t let you wait any longer.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Calm down. No I did not kill Annabeth. Have fun.**

**To ABE: Didn´t need to.**

**To hermes child awesomness: Sorry. No. But the next chapter will be a CO OP chapter.**

**To Lightning Strike 1507: Here. I updated. Have fun.**

**To CarterKane: I am not planning to.**

**To percabeth-pothena: He was on mine since the lightning thief got out. And yes she is.**

**To brittbrat101: Because she is a hurt and desperate wise girl whose life has been pretty fucked up.**

_Sophie pov._

_We were finished. We had given our brothers in arms and the two remaining hostages cover until the three black hawks out. We had lost over half our team today and now only we were left behind. I sighed. This would get us a warrior burial, honors and a white cross. I felt sorry for Percy. He had fallen in love for the first time and now he would loose it all. I looked over to Percy who was wearing black combat gear and was crouching behind the same bolder we were. I gave him a hard look and we stood up ignoring the bullets hurtling toward us. We were lucky that these guys couldn´t aim. I put one of my enemies (African extremist group) into the cross hairs and pulled the trigger. As expected they guy went down. I immediately went back behind cover. One down. Hundreds more to go. I sighed and looked over to Percy. He nodded at me and started returning fire again. "General Ares, we help. Now or we are dead."_

_"I am truly sorry SEALs. You are on you own." Cursing I rip my headset of and throw it in the dirt and pulled Percy back down. Luckily one of our guys had hidden C4 charges all over the field so everyone would be dead if the charges went of. "Spartan. We are out of time. Let us take them down with us." I yell at him over the noise of the battle. I pulled the remote detonator out of one of my vest pockets. "Percy, I am really sorry about Annabeth. You shouldn´t be here." I yell. "No, this is were I belong. Let us send them to hell. See you on the other side Val." I gave him a salute then flipped the cover or the switch up. Then I grabbed Percy's hand tightly and flipped the switch...nothing happened. I glanced at Percy. Should we see this as a sign?" Percy yelled. "Yes. A sign that some one in the factory fucked up. I guess we aren´t getting the easy way out."_

_I pulled a grenade from my belt and ripped the pin of. Then I tossed it back over my head. Percy glared. "Okay. The marshes begin in about two miles and the coast is in four. We reach the sea and hope for the best." He yells._

_I glare at him. "That is suicide."_

_"Better then staying here." I glare at him. "Okay. 3...2...1...0"_

_We throw every smoke grenade we have and start running._

_–-line breaker-_

_Percy kept me over water. While crossing the marshes I had gotten a bullet in my back. My body armor had stopped the bullet in its tracks but two of my ribs were still broken and despite my protests Percy had continued dragging me along with him, Dispute all odds we were in sea, our natural habitat and we had found a good current to pull us out to Sea. Now we were drowning. Alone the Sea would have claimed me by now. I was cold, exhausted and hurt and Percy had both arms wrapped around me._

_"Percy?" I whispered._

_"Yes."_

_I sighed. "Let me go. You have a better chance on you own." I whisper. "Cut the crap Val. We leave no one behind. Now stay awake soldier."_

_Stay awake? But I was so tired. Percy readjusted his grip around me._

_"Do me a favor in return." I mumble not really knowing that I was talking. "Anything Val."_

_"Promise to propose to Annabeth as soon as we get back and I will stay awake as long as you so." I whisper. Percy sighs."Deal." I leaned against his chest. A few minutes later Percy yelled. "I got a ship. Bearing 134.." Percy pulled a flair from his vest and popped it. I shield my eyes as the flair lit up and bathed the sea around us in red light. Then I heard a horn sounding in the distance and a few minutes later I heard a motor boat approaching us. I felt some one grab the back of my vest and then I slipped into darkness._

_–-line breaker-_

_I opened my eyes and stared into the face of a young sailor. He spoke English with a heavy Russian accent. "Welcome on the Russian destroyer Marschal Schaposchnikow. I am boatsman Yuri Chekov. We fished you out of the Sea and patched you up."_

_"Were is Percy?" I asked weekly._

_"Your Partner is sleeping."_

_Suddenly a older officer entered the room. "I guess you were involved in the hostage rescue" I nod at him._

_"I am Capitan Maklakov. One of the four imprisoned families was Russian. I understand if you on´t want to talk about it but I have to ask these questions. I heard that half of your team didn´t survive." I cut him of. "We rescued two teenagers. One of them was Russian. All the other Hostages got killed before we could secure them. They knew we were coming and we moved as fast as possible when they started killing people." He smiled at me. _

_"Why do you Americans alway play so tough. I guess even you SEAL some times run out of luck."_

_"That is what we train for." I groan. He laughed. "Well at least the boy is safe. We in Russia consider you, your comrade Capitan Jackson and your fallen friends as Heroes for this mission. Our government will make a press conference for your sacrifice."_

_I laughed. "The Russian Federation thanking the US Government?" He made a throw away hand jestgure."Not your Government. We are thanking you soldiers. Our may be political enemies but we russians are honorable enough to recognize courage in a soldier and honor it even if he is an enemy. You saved one of our citizens."_

_I sighed. "Now you are being handed over back to NATO in one hour. We are putting you into chopper and flying you to the HMS Invincible. Now I will look forward to meeting you in Moscau."_

_Before I could ask he shook his head. "You will be invited for your part in saving the boy. This is politics I know. The kreml wants heros and they are upset that there were no spetsnaz in range for this so live with it. Our military command insisted upon this." _

_I smiled at him._

_-line breaker-_

_It was in the very early hours of the morning. About 02:34am and Percy was still unconscious when the Kamov Ka-31 helicopter landed on the deck of the british aircrafts carrier. The russian crew captain opened the slide door at the side and I jumped onto the deck. British sailors and two medics rushed towards us and helped pull out the stretcher Percy was lying on out of the copper and onto the deck of the ship. I saluted the copper crew and they closed the slide door of the crew cabin. Then they lifted of and turned away._

_A black-haired woman slapped my shoulder and grasped my hand. "I am Capitan Reyna Bellatona from the Royal Navy. Welcome on bord my ship and welcome back to NATO. It is a pleasure to have you on board SEALs." _

_"Good to see you. I am Lieutenant Sophie McKing."_

_Annabeth pov._

_I coughed out water and jerked awake. Then I saw Thalia´s face soaring over me and she looked really really pissed. She slapped my a few times. "Are you back." I coughed again and sat up only to be pushed back down. "Stay down Chase. There is a Ambulance on its way. What the hell were you thinking?"_

_My eyes filled with tears. What was I thinking?_

_I started crying. I had no Idea what I was thinking or if I was thinking at all. "I don´t know...I miss Percy." I sob. Her face softens a little bit. Now her face turned from Ice to stone. "Percy and Sophie are alive. A Russian war ship pulled them out of the Sea and patched them up. The are being flown to the HMS Invincible right now. Percy and Sophie are coming home Annabeth. They are alive and coming home tomorrow after noon."_

_I started crying. Why was I so stupid. Then a sence of relieve washed over me. My Seaweed brain was coming home. He was alive and I had jumped of a bridge. Damn I was stupid. Thalia pulled my head on her lap and cradled my head. I heard sirens approaching fast. I was going to get my Seaweed brain back._

_I only wanted to hug him and grab his hand and run away from the world. _

_I was going to my Seaweed brain back. My private Seaweed brian. I cried myself of to sleep. I was getting Seaweed brain back. My Seaweed brain. The Seaweed brain I loved._

_I could put up with everything as long as I had him._

**I hope you have lots of fun with this chapter. Please tell me what you thought. The next CO OP chapter will be written by "hermes child awesomness." So, please please please please please please please please please please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	19. Last walk

Dear Readers

My time with you people was great and I got to know to many interesting people and I read so many great stories of great authors but I guess all things have to come to an end.

I noticed that I am missing my life here even tho I have so much fun. Your Reviews and pm´s often make my day. I started of as a author who couldn´t write a single sentence with out two spelling and one gramma mistake and now I am doing great. Sadly my real life, here in germany isn´t running like that. Now all the time that I should have been spending on school I put into my fanfictions. I don´t know when of if I am coming back but this is my life and if I don´t fight for it who will? Getting to know you was a great pleasure. I think I will be back when my summer holidays begin and the I will decide were I am standing. Please please please forgive me for letting you hang like this, especaly becasue my stories are all at a turning point at the moment. I will miss many (all) of you.

Special thanks to ABE for being there with me on this page from almost the beginning. To IrishGreekGirl for getting me to laugh a lot and to AnnabethChase712 for giving me such a great time. Also to everyone who read ,favorite and followed my story and to all those who Reviewed and kept me going.

It was a honor and pleasure to entertain you. Please understand and please hang in there with me and hope for the best. (Damn I am nearly crying.) Miss you already

See you all on the other side.

Henrie Locker over and out.


	20. Coming home

**Okay. The deal is that I will be updating a lot less frequent.**

**Have fun anyway.**

**To Ed: Thank you.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro: THank you. **

**To CarterKane: Thank you. Here you are.**

Next day.

Annabeth pov.

"Can I please come and pick Percy up from the air port?" I bed Thalia. "Hell you jumped of the bridge. You should be in a mental word or something." Thalia growled. "Just wait untill I tell Percy. He will be thrilled about you jumping of a bridge."

I give her a pleading look. "Okay. You can some."

Grinning I grab my cloths and run into the bathroom.

-line breaker-

"The media got word that you are here so they all want to interview you because of the incident with Luke." I flinched. I never wanted to see a journalist again. I just wanted Percy. I had no Idea how I managed to become addicted to him so fast. Thalia smiled at me and beckoned Katie towards her. "Should we skip the press?"Thalia mused.

I gulped. "How?"

"You keep forgetting that I am a chick with access wo a helicopter.

-line breaker-

I stepped out of the black CIA helicopter out onto the airforce base. Percy´s and Sophie´s NAVY Gulf-Stream was from what I´ve heard five minutes out. And so Katie and Thalia led me though a wide assortment of fighter jets into a large building. "Sorry Annabeth. I am not allowed to let you outside because there are a few classified things going happening, You will meet your Percy inside here."

So I sat down and the waiting started.

Suddenly Thalia turned to me. "They are on the ground. You will see Percy in a few minutes." I started bouncing on my seed. My ADHD was seriously killing me.

* * *

**This is ABE´s work.**

"I love you, too, Percy. But can I hear about your mission?"

"Classified, Chase," Sophie said, smiling. I gave her a quick hug.

"Your not even going to tell me a little?"

"What I told you about Percy is enough. I'll leave you two alone."Sophie left, and Percy is staring at me expectantly. I want to kiss him again, but I'm afraid I'll hurt him again. I kneel by his wheelchair and he takes my hand. A small kiss is planted on it.

"When are you coming home?" I asked, nuzzling myself to his hand. He pulled my head up and kissed my forehead, then my nose. I kiss his lips.

"I don't know. How was the movie?"

"The... The movie? Oh, my God. I forgot about it."

"So, you don't know?"

"No... But guess what? I jumped off a bridge, and I was almost raped."

"Oh, okay- Wait - what?! Why did you jump? Why were you-"

"Percy, I'm alive. It's okay."

"But why? How?"

"I... I thought you were dead."

"But that doesn't mean you could try suicide, Annabeth. If I die, you have to live for me."

"I love you, Percy. If you go, I'm going with you."

"Don't do it, Annabeth. Live for me. Now, who raped you?"

"Castellan. Who else would it be?"

"God, Annabeth. You've got to learn to defend yourself!"

"I know, I know. Thank Thalia, she saved me."  
"Your lucky then. Don't let it happen again."

I gave him a quick glare, but it softened. "Okay, calm down. Can we please change the topic? I'm uncomfortable with you yelling at me."

~Line Breaker~

That Night...

Sophie and Thalia informed me that Percy was coming home. My apartment wasn't safe yet, so I stayed at the hotel.

"Annabeth," Percy called. He was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Come here." I did so, careful not to hurt him. Resting my head on his chest, I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I just want to be near you. I want to know your with me. I won't lose you. And you won't lose me."

**Here you go. I hope you have lot´s of fun.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	21. A little treat

**A little treat for you. I guess you need some happynis just as much as I do.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: Yes. But all will be well. Annabeth will get some happynis.**

**To A,wesome E,pic B,rilliant: No need sis. No need. And thanks for your help.**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: THank you.**

**To Calypso223: Thank you a thousend times.**

**To hermes child awesomness: Sorry. This chapter was only a treat. I hope you have fun.**

**To percabeth-pothena: I got shot.**

Percy pov.

My girlfriend was lying on top of me and crying. We had just talked about what Luke tried to do to her and the recorded date and pics of her that could now be found on every p.o.r.n site in the internet. I wrapped my arms around her. Luke would pay for what he did.

I just couldn´t understand how Luke could to this. Annabeth was a unbelievably kind and beautiful person that was perfect in every way. She deserved all the happynis in the world and she still got this shit from Luke and her mother.

I pressed my lips against her forehead. Annabeth sighed.

"I just want to grab you and run away from all this. I mean get away from all the press, fame, my mother and the whole thing with Luke and just everything." She moaned into my chest.

I gave her a nice smile. "I have a safe house at the beach in Florida. If you want we can just get dressed and we will be on the road in ten minutes." I give her a soft smile. "Really?" She asked. I nod. She helps me up and to get dressed and I strap my holster with my Sig Sauer to my leg. "I guess we should bring Sophie or she will hunt us down plus we need a dedicated driver."

Annabeth pulls her cloths on. We leave the room not even bothering to pack anything. The safe house had cloths stocked. I knock on Sophie´s door who appears with in seconds still dressed. "Val, Wise girl and I are getting out of here. You know?"

She started grinning. "Okay. Just let me pull on some shoes." Les then five minutes we were walking trough the underground parking garage toward the SUV. Okay. Annabeth had forced me back into my wheel chair and didn´t eve let my get into the back of the car with out helping me. Then she sat down next to my and leaned against me.

Sophie climbed into the drivers seat and I wrap my arms around Annabeth. The blond sighs sounding very happy and I stare down at her.

"Percy, you are exsausted from your wund and all the trouble with Luke. Now you got your Annabeth. Go back to sleep. I will stop some were when I need to sleep."

I smile at my nest sister and close my eyes. Then I slowly fall asleep with my arms wrapped around Annabeth.

* * *

Sophie P.O.V.

Gosh this traffic is driving me crazy. I mean everyone gets slowed down because of it. All because of some really slow people. I'm built for the fast lane." I continued to wrant about them in my head.

Why Luke? I kep wandering this just made no seanse at all. From what I´ve learnd from Luke´s files he used be a nice guy. He and Annabeth even grew up close to rach other. Had fame gotten to you that much that he couldn´t controle his lust and actualy try to rape and abduct a woderfull Person like Annabeth. Did she used perhaps know Luke? No, that won't be good. Percy was going to propose at the safe house. If Annabeth used to know Luke that means that Luke knows a lot about Annabeth. Oh my gosh this damn traffic.

Lukely Luke had mad a few people in the CIA very angry. Plus he was the number one most hated poerson in the entrie NAVY and marine core. Hell. Percy and I were the first Lady´s, Hera Olimpiad´s favorits. She had been informed of the incident before we were even at home and I knew she had told her husband. Zuse. The President of the United states. So I had gotten clearance for a secret operation. I will give you a hint. It involved Luke and a sniper rifle.

I thought about all that happened and smiled at the fact how sweet Percy could. Just grabbing Annabeth and running away. He had just found out what she wanted and given it her. This whole running away thing was so romantic I wanted to squeal. If Percy ever hurt Annabeth I was going to kick his ass personally.

**Here you are. I guess I needed some happy Percabeth.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	22. Drive and drive on

**Hi strange people.**

**Here you go. I hope you have lots of fun. Annabeth´s story will be a lot more happy from now on and things will get better. I hope you have lots and lots of fun...I think.**

**To ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: You are so awesome...did it fit here?**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: Thank you.**

**To hermes ch:ild awesomness: Thx**

**To leayonia: It is an honor to have your review. Enjoy.**

**To MadMaxLaxBro; Nop...*looks away and pouts***

**To : Will do. The next chapter will be a co op chapter.**

**To Guest: Thank you. :D**

**To Henry: Thank you.**

**To Kittyaceres: Haha I can live with that :D**

**To Kittyaceres: Sorry**

**To Flames of glory: :) back**

**To Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: Brace yourself for even more fluff.**

**To survivoroftartarus47: Thak you.**

Annabeth pov.

I slowly woke up and felt quite happy. I was leaning against Percy and breathed in his sent. The man wrapped his arms around me. Sighing I pulled out my phone. I had millions of loyal fans that have been desperate for information but Thalia had stopped me. They had all found out what happened and there support had been great. So I opened my FB account.

Okay Hi to all you fans. Now, don´t worry. I will be back soon. I would have talked earlier but the CIA stopped me. Yes, I am serious. I might have started dating a surten SEAL and then he was sent away on the job and then the thing with Luke happened. So, I just grabbed my boy as soon as he came home and ran away. Well we did take Valkyrie with us but Percy would go nuts with out her plus she keeps him in line. Now, I won´t tell you were I am going for obvious reasons. I want some time off. Now I will be back so chill out and thank you. Love you all.

I smiled to myself. They had all been so supportive and a few hundred fans had taken it upon them selves of keeping the press from me for a day or so. Wich meant CIA didn´t let anyone disappear.

I sighed and read the incoming comments and smiled. They were many squeals about the relationship part. They all were so supportive and barley anyone gave me anyone hates or looked at me as if I was dirt. Ohh and Luke was a widely hatted person.

Some times the world was a nice place. I smiled when I thought back to the day´s back in Britain when I debated in the intelligence square with Christopher Hitchens, and Hugh Laurie Stephen Fry and even ones Stephen Hawking (was a great honor to me). It was really fun. Especially when it as about religion. We usually stood on the side of logic and we always won. Especially if it was about religion and our opponent was religion.

. I guess religion couldn´t compeat with séance and logic in a discussion based on facts.

** _( Yes, Annabeth is a Atheist in my stories. Sorry, but I just can´t imagen her as christian. She is brilliant and thirsty or knollage and believes in things she can prove or things she can experience and measure. Sorry but religion is just not Annabeth. Percy yes but not Annabeth.)_**

I really needed to meet up with those people again. We always had so much fun. I grinned to myself. "Sophie, How far are we along."

"It looks like we are going to get some bad traffic soon. We won´t be there for a while." Sophie laughed silently. "What?"

"Ohh nothing. I made a deal with Percy so things will get very interesting between you two."

"What kind of deal?" I asked nervously. "Ohh no. I am not going to spoil this for you." She grinned.

I glared at her. "So you were picked out of the ocean by a russian warship?"

Sophie nodded. "What were you doing in the ocean?"

The woman laughed. "Did you forget that I am a SEAL. The Ocean is my natural habitat. If I can make a run for the Sea then I will do it."

I nodded. "Oh. Percy and I will be invited to Russia in a few weeks for saving a russian citizen. So I think you will have to come with us."

I staid silet for a few minutes. "I don´t like the idea of Percy disappearing one day on a mission and him nether coming home." I gulped. "I think that will depend a great deal on you Annabeth." I raised my eyebrows. "He would leave the SEALs for me." The woman nodded. "I think that there is a very good chance he would. Especially when you guys start a family. I guess he would switch to NCIS or the police as a military liason."

I gulped and looked at my boyfriend. He was drooling a bit and was mumbling something about blue cookies then something about my hair being tastier if they were blue.

We giggled at this. I snuggled against Percy. Suddenly my phone rang. I quickly picked up so that Percy didn´t wake up. "Hello?" I try tentatively. "Annabeth. How could you press charges against Luke. Now we need to look for a back up actor for his role. I mean how the hell could you be so self centered. You couldn´t just shut up." I cut across her. "What? Mom Luke tried to rape me and take me as his sex toy. How can.."

"Then you should have let him. I mean then your boyfriend would think you cheated on him and then we would have a scandal." I felt tears fill my eyes. Suddenly the phone was ripped from my hands. I looked to Percy. He was glaring. He held the phone to his ear. "Mrs Chase. I would appreciate it if you respected your daughters rights. I heard some screeching. "To be honest I am surprised she even respects you at all. She is not your possession. Now, I would kindly request that you accept that your daughter is grown up and has a life."

I heard a bit more screeching. "Really mam. You are black mailing me with the press and people you know?"

A bit more yelling. "Okay mam. Feel free to take it up with the first lady. It was nice talking to you. Please keep your distance from now on." Percy ended the call and glared at no one really.

"Really Percy. You threatened her with Hera?"

He rolled his eyes. "She said she would spill everything she knew about Annabeth to Aphrodite's magazine." Percy defended himself.

"What is this about the first lady." Sophie chuckled. "We have a history. We were on her guard detail during the election campaign because we were banned from ops at the time. So we kind of know her plus we had more then one trip to the white house." I nodded digesting the information.

"Ohh and Aphrodite wouldn´t dare to do anything against Percy. Remember when she did the NAVY calender last year and then we all did this party. You know when I found you two in a cabin with her giving you a blow." Percy cut her off. "Val. Stop talking." He hissed. I grinned slily at him. "Oh. So you did that frigging supermodel." Percy lays a hand over my mouth. "Please stop. This is embarrassing." He whined. Sophie giggled. "Yes, but when I wanted to hook up with some guy Percy and the rest of the team turned into overprotective big brothers and scared the guy of." Sophie growled. I rolled my eyes, well he was a bit older then me. I pushed his hand away and kissed him. "Love you Seaweed brain."

**I hope you have lots and lots of fun. :D Please please Review. Next chapter is co op.**

**Winter Wolf over and out**


End file.
